


Reptiles or Mammals

by sleepymccoy



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, arguing and scientific discussions while having sex, argument, cos spock and mccoy are wonderful, scientific discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy
Summary: Bones was 100% down for some nice, hot sex on the couch but Spock opened his big damn mouth and picked a fight. No reason the sex had to stop for the discussion, though.





	Reptiles or Mammals

McCoy sat, willing his eyes open. He wanted to lean back and luxuriate in the sensations, but he refused to miss a chance of seeing Spock like this. Spock on him, rocking, gasping, needing. Straddling him on the couch and putting on such a show. He opened his eyes, Spock's head had tipped back as he breathed out slowly, rolling his hips forward again. McCoy grunted, holding Spock's hips, pushing himself up to go as deep as he could. 

 

Spock snapped his head forward, gasping. He ground down on McCoy, his knees coming up either side of McCoy to open himself better. 

 

“Fuck, Spock,” McCoy moaned, pulling him closer again, forcing their hips into a roll that had Spock resting his forehead against McCoy’s. Spock lifted a hand off McCoy’s knee, where he had been balancing himself, and let his fingers trail delicately down McCoy’s face. McCoy leant into the tender touch, kissing his fingertips as they passed his lips.

 

As Spock touched his neck McCoy felt a rush through him and thrust again, nearly throwing Spock off balance. He raised a hand to Spock's shoulder, his grip leaving white marks on Spock's hip, to steady him. Spock's hand rested on his chest, feeling his body hair, his breath, his heart. 

 

Spock seemed out of breath, despite the relative calmness of their actions. McCoy kissed the corner of his mouth, then kissed him fully when he turned towards his lips. Spock raised himself up, sliding along McCoy's dick, making his legs shiver. McCoy’s hand fell to the small of Spock's back, pulling his back into a curl that brought a near silent vocalisation from Spock. 

 

Spock pushed himself back down, his body shaking, his finger tight on McCoy's knee and pressing hard against his chest. When he finished he sat for a beat, then repeated his action, quicker and harder. McCoy gasped, then gasped again, the second more a moan. Spock's hand flew from his chest to his hair, holding the back of his neck tightly as he bounced, riding McCoy until he saw stars. 

 

McCoy moaned louder and louder, his hands grappling at Spock's body for something to ground him, but Spock stopped too soon. He was breathless, his chest heaving, slicked in sweat. His hand returned to McCoy's chest as they caught their breaths. 

 

“They didn't have fur,” Spock muttered after a few moments.

 

McCoy furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure what Spock was on about. He realised, and tipped his head back against the couch. “You're not talking about…” he trailed off, unimpressed with the topic.

 

“I am,” Spock said, his hand moving from McCoy's chest down, following the train of hair that disappeared beneath Spock's body. “They didn't have fur.”

 

“For fucks sake,” McCoy groaned. He looked down at where he joined Sock, and realised that, without his notice, while they'd been fucking Spock's dick had hardened and almost fully emerged from its sheath. “There's no record of them having fur,” McCoy clarified.

 

Spock leant back, giving them some air between them. With this new space, Spock crept his hand from McCoy's navel to his own cock, stroking it lightly, encouraging it to fill out. McCoy stared, enraptured by the erotic show. He could still keenly feel Spock's ass on his cock, tight and warm and always shifting slightly. But now he could think of nothing, do nothing, except watch Spock stroke himself to fullness while sitting on his lap, on his cock. McCoy's lips were entirely dry.

 

Spock removed his hand, leaning it back against McCoy's knee. McCoy heard himself keen in disappointment at the end of the display, but his sound was interrupted. “They kept detailed arts of themselves, there's no fur,” Spock said calmly.

 

Spock lifted himself up, resting his weight on McCoy's knees, giving McCoy a clear view of his dick coming out of Spock's ass. “No scales, either,” McCoy managed to gasp, his hands gripping tightly to Spock's ankles.

 

“Not all reptiles have scales,” Spock said, sliding back down on McCoy in the same fashion. McCoy felt his heart lurch at the sight of his cock burying in Spock's ass.

 

“And not all mammals have fur,” McCoy said, staring wild-eyed at Spock. He leaned in to kiss Spock's collarbone, biting softly at his skin. “Some have skin,” he muttered against him.

 

Spock fell silent, letting him leave a hickey. When McCoy pulled away, his bruise completed, Spock chased him, resting the inside curve of his collarbone in front of McCoy's mouth, the request clear. McCoy obeyed, leaning in and biting hard. Spock gasped and lurched, his skin slipping from McCoy's mouth. McCoy reached a hand into Spock's hair, pulling him back to position and continuing his efforts. Spock moaned, his volume directly matching how hard McCoy sucked. 

 

Finally McCoy finished, four promising hickeys now spread across Spock's collar. 

 

“There are many egg shells in the burial grounds,” Spock whispered, his voice straining.

 

McCoy rolled his eyes. “Maybe they're just buried with eggs!” he said clearly, pushing Spock away from him so the he was leaning on his knees again. His navel felt cold when the air hit it and he realised Spock's precum had leaked generously into him.

 

“Or maybe they're buried with the eggs they were born in. Similar to reptiles,” Spock suggested. 

 

“But they've clearly got breasts,” McCoy said, taking a moment to stare at Spock. He leaning back with his hands on McCoy's knees, his dick jutting up dramatically. He was slick and panting, a green flush to him.  McCoy carefully wiped a bead of sweat off Spock's cheek.

 

Spock watched him hungrily, letting McCoy take his full of the view. McCoy dragged his finger from Spock's cheek down his face, along the length of his neck. He left a white mark for a moment where he pressed. “Organ placement is different in every species,” Spock said breathily. 

 

McCoy's hand continued its trail, following the curves of Spock's body. Finally he reached Spock dick. “Not all organs,” McCoy said, looking at Spock's expression as he ran his fingers lightly up Spock's length. Spock's mouth fell silently open, his eyes wide. McCoy wrapped his finger around him and stroked. Spock shuddered forward with the movement, his ass tightening around McCoy cock, making them both groan. 

 

Spock began to lean forwards, the weight he rested on McCoy's knees lightening. McCoy pushed him back in place with his other hand, enjoying the open view he had. He kept stroking Spock, carefully rocking his hips in time to his hand. Spock began to shiver, his eyes fluttering, his hips growing erratic. 

 

McCoy watched his boyfriend struggle for a moment, beautiful in his vulnerability, before tightening his fist around the base of Spock's cock. Spock gasped. McCoy kept his grip and thrust a few times, fucking as harshly as he could in their position. Spock gasped again, his body curling forwards. McCoy quickly stopped thrusting and leaned against Spock, pushing him back, making him teeter. McCoy wrapped his lips around Spock's nipple, taking advantage of his position, and sucked. 

 

Spock groaned loudly, his hands wrapping around McCoy's head and shoulders as he leaned backwards over McCoy's legs, McCoy's hand on his lower back all that was holding him up. McCoy backed away, giving Spock a chance to catch his breath and regain some control. Spock watched him, his eyes bright. 

 

McCoy realised he still had Spock's dick in one hand, so he returned to lightly stroking it. Spock moaned, his hips canting to fuck McCoy's dick inside him.

 

“The coincidental similarity of some of our organs does not extend to every species,” Spock breathed, still rolling his hips to fuck McCoy. 

 

McCoy stopped stroking Soocks dick, instead letting his hand fall so he could feel the familiar warm tightness building inside him, the sensation of Spock wantingly fucking him was having it's effect. “They're clearly breasts,” McCoy managed, pleased with how steady his voice sounded. That would surely annoy Spock, who had lost control of his tone some minutes ago. “They've got pictures of breasts all over cave walls, there's little statues of damned breasts!”

 

“Please stop discussing breasts while I can feel your hardness inside me,” Spock admonished, leaning back against McCoy's knees and working an eyebrow at him. McCoy felt himself blush.

 

“You brought it up,” he said, busying himself with slipping his hands under Spock's ass as he lifted, feeling the flesh desperately. 

 

“In fact, I believe you brought it up,” Spock pointed out, calmly fucking McCoy. “Quite enthusiastically, too.”

 

McCoy was helping Sock raise his ass almost completely off McCoy's cock, then letting him fall back down. The slap of their flesh grew louder with every fall, McCoy's mind slipping away with it. “Flirt,” McCoy managed between fucks.

 

They kept going, McCoy's groans and moans turning into shouts as the feeling grew and the lewdness overwhelmed him. Every time Spock let himself fall helplessly on McCoy cock McCoy felt a shock run through him, his breath was taken away. Spock was growing louder too, adding erratic rolls and clenched to his actions to elicit the sensation he wanted.

 

Soon Spock tired, the activity and lack of oxygen making him pause. McCoy slipped his hand out from under Spock's ass and ran them up his chest, leaning forward to kiss him where he breathed. 

 

Spock leaned forwards, using McCoy's body to help him balance. He pulled McCoy head back and kissed him, their mouths opening instantly. 

 

Before long McCoy needed to breathe and pulled himself back, away from Spock. Spock kissed the corner of his mouth, rolling his hips slightly and smirking at McCoy's gasp.

 

A minute later, once both their heartbeats had calmed, Spock said, “The nights are hot, indicating a support of warm blooded life.”

 

McCoy shook his head, a laugh slipping out. He ran a his fingers through Spock's hair, feeling the delicate strands. After a moment he pulled Spock to the side, enjoying the surprised gasp, and bit tenderly at the tendon in Spock's neck. He mouthed his way up to Spock's ear, reminding himself not to leave a hickey where it would be visible the next day. “How hot are the nights?” he whispered into Spock's ear before biting on the lobe.

 

“It-” Spock moaned loudly, interrupting himself. McCoy kept sucking, not giving Spock a moment to recover. He bit the cartilage of Spock's ear lightly. “Very hot,” Spock finally gasped, prompting McCoy to lean back, kissing his cheek and mouth along the way. 

 

Spock was gasping, his cheeks a solid green. McCoy rolled his hips dramatically, lurching Spock's body forward and back with the movement. Spock has clearly forgotten the dick inside him for the moment and yelled quietly, his hand clutching McCoy's shoulder almost painfully. McCoy simply took it as an encouragement to fuck him some more.

 

Spock began to respond, moving himself in time to McCoy and rolling to fuck him “Mammals can survive in warm climates, that don't mean a thing, honey,” McCoy muttered, his hands on Spock's hips, controlling his direction.

 

“Mind your syntax,” Spock gasped. 

 

“Ain't a thing wrong with my syntax, Mr. Spock.”

 

Spock smirked down at McCoy and McCoy felt himself heat up instantly. He tightened his grip, encouraging Spock some more. Spock responded, leaning forward so that he could roll along McCoy's dick with greater ease and effect. 

 

McCoy moaned, leaning his head back to smile at Spock. Spock watched him for a beat, their body's shifting in time to each other, before closing the inches between them to kiss him. McCoy quickly dragged his hand up Spock's side, feeling him up happily as he did, to hold the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

 

After a minute Spock's hips slowed. McCoy's other hand joined his first, holding Spock where he could reach his lips, kissing him deeply, not pausing for breath. Spock's movements continued, but shallowly and erratically thrusting, his ass clenching around McCoy when he bit Spock's lip or sucked too hard.

 

Finally McCoy needed air and he leant back, letting his head hit the couch. He stared at Spock, enjoying the wild tinge in his eyes. Spock lowered and carefully kissed the corner of his mouth, moving slowly up to kiss McCoy's now closed eyes. 

 

“There are records of two birthing ceremonies per individual,” Spock gasped, resting his cheek against McCoy's. McCoy could hear every hitch in his breath. 

 

McCoy slid his hands down Spock's sides, resting confidently on his ass. He squeezed and Spock's breath caught, a slight moan escaping. 

 

“That could be any cultural thing,” McCoy muttered. He pulled Spock closer, his grip on him strong, and forced Spock's hips to move forward, then back, gyrating slowly on him. 

 

Spock's lips were still by his ear, his little gasps and moans serving as distraction and encouragement, indicating to McCoy when to pause, when to thrust, when to hurt slightly. 

 

McCoy could feel himself building, his orgasm was getting closer. He was sure he was being louder and sounded more affected by their join, but Spock's entire self was shivering, McCoy knew they each were as close as the other.

 

“More likely,” Spock moaned, “It could be birth of the egg-” He groaned loudly, interrupting himself, “And the hatching,” He finished. 

 

McCoy rolled his eyes. “Oh, fuck you,” He spat, thrusting up harshly, making Spock's body bend with reaction.

 

“You are fucking me,” Spock said, forcing the words out as he tried to catch his breath. He found some balance and began responding, matching McCoy move for desperate move. 

 

“Don't get smart with me,” McCoy gasped. He saw Spock open his mouth to respond, but decided he didn't have the time to go another round, he was so close. So, McCoy quickly slipped his hand between them and wrapped his fingers softly around Spock's dick. 

 

Spock moaned loudly, his mouth already open. When McCoy began to stroke him he cried out, his expletive wordless. Spock was able to shift his hips and affect McCoy a few more times before he came, throwing his head back and gasping, little quiet pleas escaping his lips between each desperate breath. 

 

McCoy gave him all of two seconds before his control snapped and he pulled Spock close, giving himself enough room to thrust up into Spock. Spock was catching his breath, muttering in Vulcan. McCoy knew some words by now but was too consumed by the sensation being thrown at him to catch the meaning of what Spock was saying. 

 

Within moments McCoy came, his hands gripping Spock's back, his fingernails leaving a clear trace. He didn't breath, He always forgot to as he came, but he held Spock as tightly as he could. 

 

As he caught his breath, Spock shifted slightly, getting more comfortable. His dick slid out, the sound wet and the air cold. McCoy caught sight of Spock's lips and weakly tipped his head towards him. Spock acquiesced and kissed him, lightly at first to let him breath, then more deeply as McCoy opened his mouth to him.

 

They kissed for some time, stopping only when Spock began to shiver from the cold of the room. McCoy hurried them both into the shower and warmed Spock up, enjoying a contented time. Exhaustion soon caught them and after an amused McCoy batted away a frisky Spock in bed, they fell asleep, their debate forgotten until the morning. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------- the next morning, at breakfast --------

 

 

 

 

“I was reading that species detail ‘fleet sent through,” Jim said, setting his tray down across from McCoy. He nodded at Spock in greeting.

 

“Yeah, what’d you think?” McCoy grumbled, ignoring the tray of food that Spock kept prodding closer to him, instead focusing on finishing his second coffee.

 

Jim took a bite of toast. “Marsupials, right?” He said around his full mouth.

 

McCoy looked up at him seriously, his brows drawing closer together. Suddenly he groaned and leaned back in his chair. “Oh, fuck,” He said, looking at Spock in exasperation.

 

“Marsupials,” Spock said, staring back at McCoy. 

 

“Breasts,” McCoy said, ignoring Jim's amused expression. “And two births, because they-”

 

“They are born into the pouch, then later emerge,” Spock interrupted, lowering his spoon. They watched each other silently for a few more moments, working through their misconceptions. 

 

Spock picked up his spoon and had some more pumpkin soup. “Nothing I said was incorrect, however,” he pointed out casually.

 

McCoy scoffed. “Except for ‘They're reptiles, you imbecile’,” He quoted.

 

“They weren't mammals either, Doctor,” Spock said.

 

Jim interrupted before they could get too deep into their disagreement. “How'd you two forget marsupials?” He asked.

 

Spock glanced at McCoy, then looked back down at his soup. “We were distracted,” McCoy grunted. 

 

“By what?” Jim asked.

 

McCoy lifted his coffee cup, glaring uncomfortably at the liquid. The silence dragged for a few beats too long. He cleared his throat, ignoring Spock, and said, “Workin’”


End file.
